The Return Of The White Owl
by minkey55
Summary: Who is watching jareth? read on and see.. Pg-13 for later chapters containing some language.first lab fic Please R+R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or its characters if I did I would be VERY happy and rich but I can't afford to buy it. So I'm just a writer  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Return of the white owl  
By minkey55  
(minkey55_uk@yahoo.co.uk).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue, Follow the leader.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat watching her illusion play out in the small room. The young girl twirled and danced in a room filled with goblins, fairies and other assortment of mythological animals.  
Below her watching the same scene was Jareth. She had hated using him like this but she needed a way home and he was it.  
With a heart splitting cry he took to the air. Just in time as the illusion started to break and fade into the inky blackness of the empty room.  
She quickly followed him hanging back a bit she wanted to distance her self but not to loose him.  
* Man is he fast * she thought as he tucked his wings and dove towards the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth was so rapped up with his own thoughts. He almost didn't notice that he was being followed.  
He speed up though when he finally sensed something following him, but when he looked over his shoulder nothing was there.   
Yet he could still sense something there. Something with powerful magic.   
*Well catch me if you can* he thought as he tucked hi wings and dived towards the trees hoping he could louse his follower  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Dam lost him* she cursed as she landed on the top of the tallest tree scanning the surroundings for any sign of him.  
A streak of brown caught her eye as it arose from the trees.  
*Got you Jareth and this time your not going to get away from me.* she thought as she launched her self into the air.  
*Your tacking me back whether you like it or not*  
This time she masked her magic and sent a decoy of in the other direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Good I lost them* Jareth thought as he sensed the magic getting further away.   
Jareth willed the portal to the Labyrinth once more and headed on through un aware of his clocked follower.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter one : Hit and run

Hi Hi I can't believe I got 3 reviews after 4 hours after posting.  
This is so cool  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or its characters if I did I would be VERY happy and rich but I can't afford to buy it. So I'm just a writer  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Return of the white owl  
By minkey55  
(minkey55_uk@yahoo.co.uk).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: Hit and Run  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth was glad to be home in the underground he was about to close the portal behind him when he felt someone coming through .  
*So you did follow me after all. Well here's a little gift * Jareth thought as he sent an entrapment spell towards the open portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't have time to doge the spell as she came through the portal.  
As the spell hit it ripped through her body like knives. Magic battled against magic as she tried to free her self from the spell.  
She screamed both physically and mentally as she broke free slipping into unconsciousness and fell towards the forest beneath them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth gasped as the figure of a white owl appeared trapped in his spell.  
*it couldn't' be. She's been dead for a millennium* Jareth thought as he dived towards her fast falling form.  
Bt just as he was about to grab her a gryphon arose from the forest and disappeared just as quickly with the white owl.  
*So it has begun *Jaret thought as he swiftly headed towards the castle to try and find out what he could from his prisoner .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC  
  
Well tell me what you think  
:) I know it's short but I promise I will try to get one chapter out every two weeks.  
(so long as the teacher doesn't catch me) .  
  
minkey55  
:)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
next chapter  
Awaken  
Comming soon  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. A note

Just a quick little note to all my readers.  
  
i am SO sorry i havent posted any new parts to my story.  
i was caught writing it when i should of been programing a html.   
so my whole area was printed out and cleared.  
anything not looking like work was put in the bin.  
  
i hate my teacher so much now.  
  
any way i'll try to get the next lot out asap  
  
oh and thanks of the reviews  
  
Addie,Dawn you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Shed there will be more.  
  
Thanks for the advice Winter. it did look a bit cramed with the *~*~* constently :D  
  
Well next chapter is comming soon 


	4. Chapter two: awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or its characters if I did I would be VERY happy and rich but I can't afford to buy it. So I'm just a writer  
  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Return of the white owl  
By minkey55  
(minkey55_uk@yahoo.co.uk).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Awaken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her whole body screamed in pain as she awoke, quickly she detransformed to try and ease the pain. After she'd transformed she sat up. She was stretch out on a large four poster bed and all around her were different animals.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The Gryphon asked putting a talloned paw on her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine Tallon. I have missed you all so much." She said looking at all of them surrounding her.  
  
"We've missed you to Artemis." Said a small blue dragon wrapped around one of the four posts of the bed.  
  
"Yes but I had no choice in the matter remember I was banished till I was invited back into the underground by someone." Artemis replied looking around the room "where is Falcor?"  
  
Silence fell upon the room.  
  
"Well where is he?" Artemis asked worriedly  
  
"He was captured 10 hours ago when he sensed your arrival back in the under ground." Laretia, the unicorn, stated hanging her head.  
  
"Captured? By who? My forest is protected. No one is allowed to capture anything all animals are safe here."  
  
She was once again answered by silence.  
  
"Aren't they?"  
  
Laretia answered slowly ushering the younger animals out of the room.  
  
"After word got out that you were gone hunters started to enter the forest. Those who could morph to the shapes of white owls to scare them off but after a while that didn't work. So most were captured or killed in brutal hunts. They are all dead now save Tallon, Luna and I."  
  
Laretia hung her head at the painful memories.  
  
"There a very few animals left in the forests. We took to hiding 500 years ago."  
  
"Who has been here often?" Artemis asked softly her head hung in pain.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tallon asked  
  
"Who has captured the most animals? Who has taken part in the most hunts? Who has killed the most of my people?" Artemis shouted tears of anger rolling down her checks.  
  
Laretia and Tallon exchanged glances and hug there heads.  
  
"Only one person has been in all the hunts but he never kills anything he takes them back to his kingdom to be living trophies." Laretia said closing the door into the room.  
  
"Who?" Artemis said softly her voice breaking.  
  
"The new goblin king." Tallon answered trying to comfort Laretia.  
  
"Jareth" Artemis gasped  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong?" Tallon asked.  
  
"I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with him so soon."  
  
"Why not." Laretia asked slightly shocked that she knew his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Well tell me what you think I love reading reviews.  
  
(The teach didn't catch me this time and I found some files they'd missed)  
  
minkey55  
  
:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter  
  
Trapped  
  
Coming soon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
